powerlines in our bloodlines
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Bane drops to his knees in front of her and hugs her tight. Many of the prisoners believed she was his, but in reality he was hers. / or the five time Bane & Talia were possessive of each other and the one time they didn't have to be.


_the four times bane & talia were possesive and the one time they didn't have to be_

_._

_1._

__ Her mother had been dragged away by so many hands, Bane decided to put his over Talia's eyes and ears so she wouldn't see or hear anything of what might happen next.

That same night, she tugged at his hair and asked if she could sleep between his arms and she placed herself on his chest and his robe started to get soaked in sobs from the young girl. Putting his hand on her head, slowly stroking it and hushing a lullaby. She wakes up every hour with nightmares, but he softly puts her back to sleep by rocking her. _A dormir, a sonar, acuestate a descansar_, He would sing_. _

He shaves her head to confuse the prisoners that she was a boy. He called her Tulio when they were surrounded by people and that seemed to tone down the threats of rape.

One time, Talia was sitting down, soaking in what she could of the dim light the sun managed to enter The Pit and she had her eyes closed, she didn't see the man nearing towards her but she heard the crack of his neck and when her eyes looked for the source of the sound she found Bane, with his hands on the man's skull. He had killed him.

"Tulio," His voice was sharp, but his words were gentle. "Let me know the next time you want to be here, you can't be alone."

"I know," She said as she wobbles towards him in her skinny legs and takes his hand and gives him a few drops of water from a wooden cup. "This is water I collected from the time it rains. I like it because it makes it here calmer. Maybe it could make you happy too."

Bane drops to his knees in front of her and hugs her tight. Many of the prisoners believed she was his, but in reality he was hers. She had marked him hers the moment she had seen him.

.

2.

"I need a suitor for you," Ra's al Ghul fingers were locked together in front of his mouth. His eyebrows were arched down and his daughter sat in front of him, cross-legged and fuming. "The League of Shadows needs a proper leader, I'm sure you qualify as that, darling, but I wouldn't say the same for any husband _you_ might choose."

She rolls her eyes. "I can't decide?" She passes a finger through her dark long hair and sighs. She was twenty now, body built for sin and made for glory. She had suitors a plenty waiting for her.

Problem is she wanted none.

"You might choose, but only of the ones _I_ provide you."

With no more than a scoff, Talia exits the room and she doesn't know whether to laugh or be surprised at the fact that Bane stood behind the door with his head pressed against the door. Could one imagine, Bane, the big, strong man who protected her, doing something as mundane as that? The mere thought made her giggle and when the door was fully closed and she had stepped outside she managed to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, his voice muffled by the mask he wore.

"Nothing," She manages to control herself and starts walking towards her room, he quickly follows. "What did you here?" She asks as soon as the door closed, she sat in her desk, a mess of papers and books clattered around. He keeps still, standing in the corner of her room, like a bodyguard waiting for the lurking danger.

"You are to be married."

"I don't want to."

"But he is your father."

She locks her gaze with his through the mirror, and a shiver goes down her spine. His eyes are dark, and he is unmoving but Talia feels the mechanics of his brain working. He hates this idea, the idea of her being shipped off like a horse to be ridden whenever the master pleased. She was a woman of power, she herself could manage the League of Shadows and her father could trust her opinion.

But they both knew the truth.

Bane took three steps across the room and placed his hands on her shoulders. He massages them slowly and a slow moan escapes her lips. He lowers his head against her neck and nuzzles himself.

"If I could I would bite you."

She stands up and pushes him against her mattress, climbing top of him and removing what remained of her shirt, her breasts pop out and she swears she hears a growl escape him.

"You're mine," He says as he massages her taunt nipples. "Mine, all mine."

She smiles because she knows the truth. She was his.

.

3.

"Who was she, Bane?" They entered the hotel room. She had shattered a glass cup, the remains on the carpeted floor.

"Talia, please." He enters right after her. His tie was undone and he was tired. He looks at her dressed in a sleeveless dark green gown, her hair cropped in a bun and a burning stare.

"Who. Was. She. Bane." She carefully pronounced every word as she undid her bun and her dark curls flew across her shoulders.

He laughs as he takes off his black coat, she fumes at him. "Talia, calm down, love." He hugs her from behind makes her stare at themselves from the mirror. "She was just an acquaintance, a long time acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less."

She turns around and grabs his cock, he growls and looks down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"My property." He growls. She manages a smile and she drops him on her bed. A top of him he unzips his pants and takes his cock between her thumbs and begins to stroke it softly. He groans. "Whose is it, Bane?" She purrs at the way he groans trying to answer her. She lowers her head and takes the tip into her mouth, then slowly the shaft between her lips and he groans deeper.

"Y-Y-Yours."

.

4.

"You know what I have to do to gain his trust, right?" She says one night, they are at the top of a building, the air is cold and they are alone. She had restored to being Miranda Tate in public and he would watch her, the way she would move, the way she would captivate so many people with all her talk of the ecosystem and to bring balance to the world.

Nobody but him knew it was a mask she wore. "Yes, Talia," He looks away from her and sighs. "I hate the thought of him touching you, let alone—" He couldn't finish the sentence. She walks towards him and hugs him from behind, her small arms securing him like a belt.

"I'm yours, Bane. I'll never forget that."

He turns around and passes one finger across his cheek. "I know."

Too bad he couldn't do anything about it. He takes his mask off and pain grips him, he gives her a quick kiss and desperately puts it back on. She was marked as his, even though it was painful, it was worth it.

.

5.

"His only crime was that he loved me."

He looks at her and pain grips him, more unbearable than any he's ever experienced, because this was the last time he would see her.

She walks towards him and put her hand on his face, he swore he could see tears forming but she quickly bat her eyelashes to make them go away. "Thank you, my friend."

She walks away.


End file.
